One Month to Die
by Dark-Vegeta
Summary: Gohan marries Videl..Videl is taken ill during wedding...Gohan must save her...
1. The proposal

Authors note :this is my first ever fanfic and i hope you like it...other then that enjoy =)  
  
Disclaimer: No matter how much i wish i did i dont as in DO NOT own DBZ in any way shape or form!  
  
notes: means thinking ~*~ means telepathy ~~~ start and end of chapter  
  
~~~  
  
One morning, Gohan woke up from a deep sleep and looked around groggily. The alarm clock read 8:30. Oh no, I'm going to be late for school! He jumped out of bed and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear them. Shaking his head, he walked over to his dresser and started rummaging through it. Hmmm....what should i wear today....? Gohan decided on a baggy pair of pants and a white shirt. As he was dressing, his mother yelled up the stairs. "Gohan, get down here before your father eats all the food!" Gohan finished dressing quickly and walked out of his room. He jogged down the stairs quickly and into the kitchen where his father was already stuffing his face with food.  
  
Chi-Chi turned around to face her son when he walked into the kitchen and noticed him put something into his pocket. Now what could that be? Chi-Chi smiled as her son sat down and started stuffing himself. She faced the stairs again and yelled, "GOTEN!!!! Get down here this instant! Don't make me come up there young man!!!" This startled Gohan and Goku, even though they were used to her yelling everyday. Chi-Chi then turned back to her stove happily where she was cooking yet another pot of rice. Gohan wolfed down as much food as possible. "Breakfast was great," he said with a stuffed mouth. "Thanks, mom. But I have to go; I'm almost late for school already!" With that said, Gohan rushed out the door before Chi-Chi had a chance to yell at him for talking with his mouth full.  
  
Outside, Gohan pushed the button on his watch that changed him into Saiyaman and took off at incredible speed towards Orange Star High School. As he landed on the roof, he found Videl waiting for him.  
  
"Hi Gohan." said Videl softly as she watched him land on the roof.  
  
"Hi Vi..." Gohan started to reply. But Videl cut him off as she flung her arms around his neck and covered his mouth with hers. He embraced her warmly and returned her kiss. When they finaly broke apart, Gohan exclaimed half jokingly, "Wow...I didn't know you missed me THAT much. I mean, you just saw me yesterday!" Videl grinned slyly and said, "Seemed like an eternity." With those word out, Gohan swept her up kissed her passionately. When they broke apart again, the bell was ringing, signaling the start of classes.  
  
Gohan and Videl both rushed into their class and into their seats. "And why are you both late?" asked the teacher, looking at them sternly from the front of the class.  
  
"Sorry about that. I slept in," said Gohan, blushing. "I was waiting for Gohan," replied Videl, embarassed Erasa looked her way and said, "You two were making out on the roof again, wern't you?" Videl squirmed in her seat and turned beat red. Gohan just blushed and looked down at his desk. Sharpner was still trying to figure out what Videl saw in Gohan. He dismissed the thought absently and flexed his muscles again. Oh well, i know i can beat him any day, he thought arrogantly, with a touch of jealousy.  
  
The rest of the day went just fine without any mishaps or embarassing scenes. On their way out of their last classroom, Gohan turned to Videl and asked, "So are we still on for tonight?" Videl looked at him and grinned. "Of course we are! But you still havn't told me where we're going yet."  
  
"Its a surprise," said Gohan with a secretive smile. "Oh, and you might want to wear something fancy." With that, Gohan waved goodbye to Videl, and raced around the side of the building. He pressed the button on his watch, and flew away as Saiyaman. Videl watched him go and wondered why she needed to wear something fancy. Then she remembered the new elegant resturant that was opening that night. Videl smiled to herself as she remembered that Gohan was the one who'd told her of it, and that was probably where he was taking her. With that figured out, Videl walked home, all the way thinking of what to wear.  
  
Later that night, Videl heard the doorbell ring downstairs. She didn't have much choice in what to wear, since she hardly ever wear dresses. A nice dress was what Videl finally decided on, and hoped Gohan wouldn't mind, since she's worn that a few times already. She finished changing and walked towards the stairs. As she was walking down the stairs, Videl saw the servant ushering Gohan in to wait for her. She continued down the stairs, and noticed Gohan staring at her intently. She blushed and thought to herself, We've been going out for almost a year now and he still stares when i wear this dress!  
  
Gohan's jaw almost dropped when he saw Videl walking elegantly down the stairs. He loved it when she wore that sparkling red dress he had bought her 3 months ago. It clinged to Videl in all the right places, making her look more beautiful- in Gohan's opinion anyway. Gohan smiled in satisfaction, glad that he'd worn something that went along with Videl's dress perfectly- a crisp new tuxedo. He knew Videl had figured out where they were going by the way her eyes sparkled excitely. Gohan subconciously tapped his pocket to make sure he still had his package.He breathed a sigh of relief when his hand encountered the box in his pocket. "Ready to go?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah. So are we going to that new restaurant?" Videl replied, as Gohan took her hand and placed it at the crook of his arm. From the look on his face and the nod of his head Videl knew she had guessed right. As they started out the door, Videl was surprised to see that Gohan had rented a Limo to take them to the restaurant.Hey this is a little funny. He's got something planned, I know it...I wonder what it is..? She smiled warmly at him, as Gohan opened the door for her and ushered her in. He returned the smile and went around the car to get in on the other side. Gohan was almost giddy with excitement, but he couldn't show her that... not just yet.  
  
Later, as they sat at their table in the restaurant eating their meals, Gohan looked at Videl seated next to him and took her hand in his. "Videl, can i ask you something?" he said softly. Gohan looked deep into Videl's blue eyes.  
  
Videl gazed back and her breath caught in her throat, as she realised what was happening. I can't believe it....I should've known after that limo...He's going to ask me to marry him! She stared into his eyes breathlessly, as her heart pounded with joy.  
  
Gohan kneeled down on one knee in front of her and took out the little box with the ring in it. He noticed that everyone was watching him silently, but he didn't care, nor did he blush. All his attention was focused on the girl- no, woman- he loved, seated before him. "Videl," Gohan said nervously. It was now or never. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Videl almost fainted in happiness. "Yes..Yes, of course, Gohan. I love you." Gohan slipped the engagement ring on her finger, still looking at her, and kissed her hand. He got up, brought Videl to him, and kissed her. Both of them couldn't help but notice that everyone was clapping. They broke apart, their faces heated, and sat down to finish their meal. Gohan paid for their meal and they left. In the limo, it was mostly silent. Their faces were flushed with joy, and all they could think about was the wedding. Gohan escorted Videl to her front door, and gave her a goodnight kiss. They almost couldn't bare leaving one another.  
  
The next day, Gohan almost regretted telling his mother because she was esctatic with joy and pride. The couple and Chi-Chi got together to plan out the best day of their lives- the wedding.  
  
~~~  
  
Authors note: Hope you like it..its my first chapter to my first fanfic...I feel so proud!  
  
Dont forget to R&R 


	2. Chapter 2 -the wedding

Authors note: hope you all enjoyed chapter 1 cause heres chapter 2...chapter 3 will not be up for quite some time sadly as im going camping with my family...so be patient. This chapter by the way was hard as hell to write as im suffering from writers block  
  
Disclaimer: I own dbz!!! *turns around as his lawyer walks through the door and listens intently as his lawyer whispers something in his ear and pales visably* *clears throat before continueing* I have just been informed by my lawyer that i do not own dbz and that was all just a dream....I do not own dbz in any way shape or form  
  
~~~ "So," Gohan mused, "the day had finally come." It was his wedding day and here he was, standing in front of gathered friends and family, awaiting his bride. Even Videl's father, Hercule, agreed to come, even though he still didn't like the idea of his daughter marrying Gohan. But Gohan guessed from his absence in the crowd, Videl had managed to convince him to give away the bride.  
  
Even though Gohan knew he should be the happiest guy in the word today, he couldn't help but have a feeling of foreboding in the pit of his stomach, almost like he knew something bad was going to happen. He laughed at his silly idea. After all, his father and all the Z fighters were here, insuring their safety.  
  
Suddenly, the organ in the corner started playing. The sight of Videl walking down the aisle with her father, wearing her new beautiful wedding gown, snapped Gohan out of his bad thoughts. His eyes, his mind, were all on Videl. Gohan had to remind himself not to let his jaw drop, but it was hard for him. He couldn't picture how anything else could make her look this beautiful.  
  
Videl watched Gohan as she walked down the aisle on her dad's arm. She was startled by how good he looked in his Tux. She blushed slightly as the thought of him as her husband entered her head. Videl glanced over at her dad, hoping he didn't have a grouchy look on his face. She wanted this to be perfect. She practically had to beat him to get him to agree to the wedding. She gripped his arm tightly, so that if he snapped, he wouldn't be able to get away to try and stop them from getting married. The new bride looked around nervously hoping that if something happened, there would be people to stop Hercule. Videl spotted Chi-Chi. The older woman was glaring at Hercule as if daring him to even TRY and stop her Gohan from getting married. Videl was a little nervous when she saw that all her friends and family were here. Making a mistake in front of them would totally embarass her and Gohan. As the organ stopped and the minister started talking, Videl snapped out of her reverie and realised that she was at the alter and she focused her attention back up front.  
  
"Greetings, dear beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Son Gohan and Satan Videl in holy matrimony," chanted the priest. He had a kind of bored look on his face as if he'd done this a thousand times before. Gohan and Videl both tried hard to concentrate on what the priest said. "Do you, Son Gohan, take Satan Videl as your lawfully-wedded wife, through sickness and health, proverty and prosperity, until death do you part?" Knowing that this was his cue, Goten stepped forward nervously with the gold wedding bands on a red velvet cushion. "I do," said Gohan glancing at Videl. He took the first ring, ready to place it on Videl's slender finger.  
  
"And do you, Satan Videl, take Son Gohan as your lawfully-wedded husband, through sickness and health, proverty and prosperity, until death do you part?" continued the priest. Gohan gazed intently on Videl's veil- covered face.  
  
"I do," said Videl breathlessly. They turned towards each other and slipped the wedding rings on one another. "You may now kiss the bride," finished the priest. Gohan gently lifted the veil, all the while watching his bride's face, hoping to see it reflect the look on his face- genuine happiness. Gohan wrapped his arms around her, and placed his lips tenderly on hers. Videl wrapped her arms around his neck, and for the next minute, they shared a kiss that was filled with love and passion. They finally broke apart, gazing lovingly into each others eyes. As they turned to face the clapping crowd, Gohan saw to his horror a massive figured in a dark cloak burst into the church, startling the crowd. The air around this creature was cold and terrifying. The guests were horrified, and they could only sit there and stare. Looking around as he walked towards the alter, the figure saw the Z fighters getting up and making their way towards him. He laughed in contempt, a dry and evil laugh, which would be remembered by everyone until the day they die. The evil being continued to walk down the aisle, care-free, but 2 angry super saiyens blocked his path. "Who are you and what business do you have breaking in here?!" Vegeta scowled in his most menacing voice.  
  
"My business is with the boy, not you, Vegeta!" boomed the hooded figure in a tone more frightening then Vegeta could ever have expected. He glanced at the trembling figure at the front, who, a minute ago, had been full of joy. Goku even looked a little afraid. "You have no business with the brat unless you can get through me first!" snarled Vegeta. If Bulma had been less afraid then, she would have wondered why Vegeta was protecting "Kakarott's brat." To his horror, Vegeta realised that he'd started caring for these people, these people who he'd try to kill just years before. He gritted his teeth, and stood in battle stance, knowing that he'd fight to the end to protect these people.  
  
"Step aside, foolish saiyens, and you will leave here unhurt," the figure said, in a calm and trustworthy voice, that suggested he would be a great senator. But of course Goku and Vegeta didn't believe him, and decided to take care of him. They drew back their fists to attack the intruder, but, to everyone's surprise, were knocked unconscious by two great ki balls from the figure's fingertips into the saiyens' stomachs. Seeing that the great warriors had been defeated, the rest of the Z fighters jumped at the figure to subdue him, but to no avail. They were all blown away just the the energy radiating from the figure, all exept for one, Picollo, because he was the strongest of the Z-fighters besides the saiyens he managed to get past the sheer force of the man's aura. In a vailgant attempt to save his friends he tried to punch the creature in the gut and get a surprize atack in.  
  
However the creature saw this coming and step aside just enough to make piccolo fly right past him as he brought his leg up into a sweeping round house aimed at Piccolos head. The kick would have connected had Piccolo not desided to fly straight up leaving not only his after image for the figure to hit. Has he flew up he threw a ball of ki at the figure hoping that he wasn't as strong as he seemed. He figure just knocked the ki blast away hitting Krillin as he was standing and blasting the little monk into the other dimension before he even knew he was hit. As Piccolo momentarily distracted the cloaked man leaped into the air forming a large sword made of ki nad cutting the poor nameks head off and disintegrating the body and head with a single bast of ki.  
  
With no one else in his way, the figure smirked and continued towards the front and his victim- Gohan. Gohan was quivering in rage and panic, and stood in front of his bride, so that she would not be harmed. Gohan's rage at seeing his friends deaths had propeled him into Super Saiyen 3. He sunk down into a fighting stance ready to attack. As the figure drew near, Gohan suddenly pushed off, flying directly at the hooded figure, and swiped a powerful uppercut at the figure's head.  
  
The relief that the punch had landed soon left Gohan, however, and it was replaced by dread. The creature didn't even flinch, and right away implanted a fist into Gohan's stomach, making the Demi-saiyen collapse on the ground, clutching his stomach and experiencing such pain as he's never felt before. He had never felt such excruciating pain before. It felt like the blow has shattered every bone in his body, and that it had sent little knives digging their way into his head. "Tsk Tsk Tsk," taunted the figure, as he lifted Gohan by the hair, which was now black. The pain from the blow had drained all of his power. "You should never hit your betters." With that, he once again drew forth his ki blade for the killing blow, aimed for Gohans throat. He knew very well that he would sever the young mans head.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!" screamed Videl as she lept onto the big man's back, trying to stop him from killing the only man she would ever love. Tears poured down her face. It wasn't fair that her new-found love would end so quickly. Videl started tearing at the man's hood, trying to reveal his face. Startled the figure lost his concentration and his ki blade dissolved back unto the abyss it came from. The figure in the cloak decided something then and there and grabbed Videl by the throat, lifting her high off the ground. As she clawed at his hand, trying to make him let go, he sneered at Gohan and spoke in his dread-filling voice.  
  
"Gohan! I will take your wifes soul with me to the otherworld. If you ever want to see her again, you will have to go there where I will kill you. But be warned, if you do not save her and have her back to her body in one month's time, her soul will be lost forever to the abyss." He suddenly plunged his free hand into Videls chest, leaving no physical mark at all, but drawing forth her soul.  
  
Gohan watched helplessly as the creature gave forth an ear-shattering evil cackle, and vanished. His wife was left to collapse onto the ground, as if dead, but her body was working as usual, now only with her soul amiss. Gohan tried to scream but nothing came out exept a cough that expelled blood.  
  
Gohan looked around numbly, and saw everybody staring at the alter. Even when he himself was hurt, Gohan was a very caring person, and looked around, hoping nobody else was badly injured. His dad, Vegeta and the rest of the Z fighters were scattered everywhere, unconscious. Except, where was Hercule, Videl's father? Likely ran cowering back to his mansion, thought Gohan. But he wasn't important. Gohan was reminded suddenly of his wife's capture, and his heart caught in his throat. He would've started to sob right then and there, stricken with guilt and grief, but he didn't have enough energy to. After a while, through his haze, he noticed someone near him. It was Bulma. She was checking his wounds. "Nothing serious, but you'll need a few days to rest," she said calmly and in a professional manner. "I'm sorry about Videl," she said, looking at Videl's unmoving body. For a moment Gohan thought that Bulma didn't care about the deaths of Piccolo and Krillin and was shocked by that, that was until he saw the tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I have to go after her. I can't leave her soul with him," Gohan said grimly, having collected himself, and made up his mind firmly. "Bulma, I need you to inject me with something to kill me, so i can go to the other world and save her."  
  
"Don't be silly, Gohan. We can just wish back her soul with the Dragon Balls!" Bulma said in a tone that revieled none of the emotions that Gohan knew had to be building up in his friend. "No, you can't," said a voice from behind Bulma, forcing her to drop any pretence of happiness she had. "That wish is out of the dragon's power." It was Dende. He had come from the lookout to see Gohan's wedding. "I'm sorry, but if it's any help, i can send you to the otherworld without having to kill you at the lookout." Gohan nodded weakly and whispered barely audiably, "Thank you, Dende," before drifting off to unconciousness. Without a moment's hesitation, Gohan and Dende vanished, leaving everybody else at the church,exept two of Gohan's best friends since his first memories. ~~~ Authors notes : hope you all enjoyed that chapter more to come soon...errr......in awhile... DONT FORGET TO R&R 


	3. Chapter 3 -preperations

Authors note :yey i managed to get chapter 3 done before i go on holidays...everyone be happy :P Disclaimer: i dont even know why i even put this thing up anymore its not like anyone think that i own DBZ like realy if i did do you think i would be writing a fanfic...no i'd be making this thing into an anime and showing it to everyone via TV. Well anyway to the point...I dont' own DBZ -.-'  
  
~~~  
  
Videl woke up to the feeling of cold water splashing into her side. She quickly sat straight up, hoping beyond hope that the events she still remembered clearly were nothing but a horrible dream. As her head start to become clearer, she realised that she was on a boat. Looking around , she saw her captor at the rear of the boat, manning the rudder. She trembled when she recognize the man, but tried to hide her fright. "Satan Videl isn't scared this easily!" she thought feriosly to herself. She turned around to see where they were going, and saw a massive castle built ontop of the an island. They were approaching extremely fast. She spun around abruptly when she heard that voice, the same voice, that belonged to the bastard who had almost killed Gohan.  
  
"So you're awake. I'd thought for awhile back there that the shock of having your soul forceably removed from your body damaged you," smirked the yet hooded figure.  
  
"What is it that you want of me and Gohan?!" asked a terrified Videl, straight to the point. If this doesn't tell you something, nothing will. Satan Videl is losing her cool. She remembered how easily the figure had defeated Gohan.  
  
"Oh, I want nothing with Gohan, personally. But a person, who is far more powerful then I, wants him. He hired me to bring Gohan's spirit back to him in any way possible, as long as it was MOSTLY unharmed. So i decided to have a bit of fun while at it," the figure explained casually. He was working when he said this, and when Videl looked up, she saw the shoreline racing towards them. The figure looked rather relaxed, as if he was doing a very ordinary thing. Maybe to him, destroying weddings and killing people IS ordinary. Evil villains aren't called "evil villains" for nothing. That's what they do best, seek and destroy. Videl gritted her teeth. She HAD to get away.  
  
***  
  
Gradually, Gohan came to. He saw that he was on a cot, in Dende's lookout. He swung his feet off the edge of the small, hastily prepared cot, ready to do whatever he can to save his wife. He immediately regretted that, as he threw up all over the ground in front of himself.  
  
Mr. Popo, seeing Gohan was up, walked over to where Gohan's cot was. He started asking how Gohan was feeling, but he was answered halfway through the question by Gohan throwing up. "Gohan, perhaps you should rest a while, until Dende has healed you," Mr. Popo said, frowning with concern. He thought to himself, "It takes quite a bit to make a saiyen throw up. He must have been hit harder then we orignally thought!"  
  
Gohan couldn't answer; he was too weak. He just groaned and eased himself back onto the cot. As if he'd heard his name said aloud, Dende suddenly appeared. He made his way over to his friend, while pushing some sort of metallic cart. Dende pushed the cart up beside Gohan's cot and he spoke in a soft voice. "Now Gohan, I am going to inject you with something that will put your body in a state of stasis. Once you are fully in this state, I will draw out your living soul and take it you the underworld. There will be someone waiting for you to get there, who will explain a few things to you. Your body is not fully healed yet, we will continue to work on it. Even without your soul, it will heal properly, so don't worry." After saying that, Dende picked up a longe shringe and pierced through Gohan's skin on his muscular arm. Gohan didn't even feel anything; he's felt much more pain then that. Dende gently pressed on it, and injected Gohan with a strange blue substance. Gohan felt himself slipping away, almost as if he was going into a long sleep.  
  
***  
  
They were just pulling onto the shore when Videl decided to try and make a run for it. She glanced over at the figure, waiting for him to look away from her. When the chance came, Videl jumped off and started to run towards the beach. The water pulled at her dress, making her feel like she was walking through mud. She felt as if she'd been struggling for hours, through all the panic, but it had only been a few seconds. She pulled free and started running down the beach. When she looked back, she saw the figure tying up the boat, not even paying attention to her. He then looked over to her casually and shot a small amount of ki into her back, knocking her out. The figure walked over slowly and picked up the still, stunned figure of Videl effortlessly. He privately noted the effect of the water on Videl's white dress. Smirking, the man dried her dress with some of his ki and threw her across his shoulder. He thought to himself, "Well now, we can't have that showing. After all, she's family." Then he started the long trek up to the forbidding-looking castle on the island, in the middle of the Lake of Lost Souls.  
  
~~~ Authors note: sorry about the short chapter...hope you like it even if it is short but im currently suffering through every authors favorite thing...WRITER BLOCK.... well anyway please R&R 


	4. Chapter 4 War in the other realm?

Authors notes: im sorry for the lateness of this but ff.net wouldn't let me upload and them my computer crashed and i lost everything so i just finished rewriting this chapter.  
  
Discliamer: i dont own dbz if i did you wouldn't be reading this here i would have made it into a tv show and you would be watching this on tv as one of the movies.  
  
~~~~ Gohan woke up slowly and looked around to see where he was. He noted the giant desk across the room from him. 'Hmmm.... That must be King Emma's desk there. My dad told me about him.' Gohan's thoughts were interrupted when he looked up and saw that it was indeed King Emma's place, but he was dead! A large hole had been blasted through his body. Gohan stopped gaping and then told himself to take the time to take in the rest of his surroundings. Carnage everywhere; little blue demons littering the floor everywhere, most killed quite brutally. Gohan felt such a sense of revusion at the site that he almost threw up. Gohan walked out the door to continue his search for anyone living. Coming around the corner, Gohan saw a little purple man, with a mohawk and some weird looking outfit, fighting two creatures dressed all in black. They were wielding what appeared to be two blades shaped like a crescent moon held in the middle with the blade facing outwards. To Gohan's utter amazement, the short purple man was winning. He watched as the man leapt into the air, firing two quick blasts of ki, incinerating the two dark warriors. The man landed in a defensive fighting stance facing Gohan. The man eyed Gohan carefully as if trying to decide whether or not Gohan was a threat. Gohan knew that he should say something to calm the man. Before he could even open his mouth, the man relaxed and smiled. "Hello. Son Gohan, correct?" He approached Gohan with his hand held out. "I am the Supreme Kai. You have no need to fear me."  
  
Gohan took the man's hand and shook it. "I'm Gohan. Pleased to meet you, Supreme Kai." As Gohan finished introducing himself, he took another look around and said, "What is going on around here?" The Supreme Kai looked around a second before speaking. "Some fool opened the Demon portal in hell, opening a passage between here and the demon world, allowing the Demons through. No one knows who opened it. All we know is that he has taken control of the Demon world and has become extremely powerful. He now commands all the demons. Gohan, I know of your power and how you defeated Cell. We need your help. I am the last Kai; the others have all been killed by demons. Every soul that was a warrior in life has had their bodies restored and are all in HFIL fighting back the demon army."  
  
Gohan was having a hard time registering all he'd just heard. The kais are dead? A demon army? "W..What happens if your army of dead warriors lose?" he stuttered nervously.  
  
"Then the demon army will pass out of hfil and consume all of the Otherworld and soon flood out into your world. And if that happens, then we risk the demons ripping the space time continuum and forcing all dimensions out of existence." The Kai actually cringed at this thought.  
  
Gohan looked down at the Supreme Kai and thought to himself that it was his duty to fight this demon army and close the gate to save everything. 'What about Videl's soul, you fool! You're on a mission already!' Gohan heard the little voice in the back of his head and at that very moment collapsed onto the floor screaming, "NOO!!!!!" He was being torn between two things he knew he had to do. He knew he had to fight the demon army, or else everything would cease to exist. But he only had 30 days to save Videl, and if he fought the army, he'd never save her! Yet, if he ignored the threat they posed and went to rescue Videl, everything could cease to exist.  
  
Sensing Gohan thoughts the Supreme Kai was suddenly struck with recognition.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
There he was fighting, the same demons that Gohan had seen him finish off earlier, only there were fifty of them instead of two. Suddenly, a portal opened and a dark cloaked figure dropped to the ground holding a slightly transparent figure of a girl. All fighting had stopped at the appearance of this figure. The Kai could feel the dark ki that made up this creature. Fearing that he was about to meet his end like the other kais, he fired a massive blast at the creature. He watched, terrified, as the creature batted the blast away as if it was nothing and took off without even a sound. Most of the demons retreated along with this new person and tried to enter the portal to the demon realm he opened. Apparently, he didn't want any company because before entering his own portal, he turned and blasted all but five of the demons into dust with a wave of his hand. The figure stepped through the portal and it closed. The remaining five demons turned around to faced the Supreme Kai.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"The one that you're searching for is in the demon realm. I saw her taken there by a man in a dark cloak." As the Supreme Kai said this, he watched the now-trembling demi-saiyen. Gohan slowly got up looked at the supreme kai, anger burning deep in his eyes. "Show me the portal." The Supreme Kai nodded, understanding what Gohan was feeling, and jumped down through the yellow clouds at the edge of the platform and disappeared from view. Gohan followed without hesitation.  
  
***  
  
The figure left the boat with Videl slung over his shoulder. Smirking, he made his way into the castle. Walking down dank corridors, he finally found his way to a large golden door which parted to reveal a shadow sitting on a large dark throne, the room lit only by a few torches scattered around the stone walls. The figure laid Videl down on a large stone table by the doors and approached the throne. Bowing down on one knee, he bowed his head and spoke. "Master, I have done as you requested. I have brought the girl's soul, and the boy is following." "Excellent," said a cold voice that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. "You are now dismissed." He raised his hand. "Lead the boy to me, but never let on that you are working for me, or you will suffer my wrath." With that he opened a portal behind the figure and waved his hand, destroying the material in the cloak by his awesome power, and sent the figure flying out of the portal and back to the other world.  
  
'Hmmmm... My plans seem to be moving along alright. My agent will bring me the boy and then I will have my revenge. All is going well.' The figure walked down to the still-unconscious Videl and looked down at her prone form. He waved at the stone table, causing it to slide easily into the floor and be covered by a sliding stone section of floor. Walking back to his throne, the figure sat down to await his prey.  
  
~~~~ Authors note: well thats it hope you liked it. once again i am sorry for the lateness of this chapter  
  
DONT FORGET TO R&R 


	5. Chapter 5 Through the portal

Authors note: im on a roll now...maybe if your lucky i might be able to get more done today : )  
  
Disclaimer: i dont own dbz...i wish i did but i dont : (  
  
~~~  
  
Gohan landed right beside the Supreme Kai and was instantly met with a sight he wished he hadn't seen. Millions of demons of every size and shape imaginable were fighting against a large group of warriors. They were trying to fight the demons back through a large portal that seemed to be nothing but a glowing black rift in space. As Gohan watched, a large group of warriors floated up above the ever growing number of demons and all fired off huge beams of energy, blasting what looked to be most of the demon army to oblivion. As the smoke from the blast cleared it became apparent that the blast, while effective, wouldn't be enough as more and more demons swarmed out of the portal. Gohan looked over at the Supreme Kai. "Why not just keep firing blasts until they have no more demons to send?"  
  
"Because, Gohan, demons are immortal and, if you didn't notice, that beam incinerated about twelve of our men. When dead people die, their souls are destroyed and they can never come back. What happens to demons is that their souls are transported back to the demon realm where they await a new body. Luckily, it takes them about 10 years to get a new body, but there are trillions of demons, and if we don't close that portal now, they will just keep coming. Sadly, to close the portal, we need to destroy the one who opened it." At saying this the Supreme Kai looked very depressed. "Every one who has tried to enter the portal has been either thrown back or destroyed by a very large power just on the other side of it." "I have to try to make it through. I will close the portal." Gohan watched as a large demon, wielding a club, smashed it into a large group of defenders, killing most of them, but sending two flying towards Gohan. At Gohan's feet landed two very familiar forms. One was a person from Gohan's own past; the other looked exactly like Goku. As they stood up Gohan exclaimed, "Radditz!" Hearing his name, Radditz looked up to see Gohan looking down at him. "Who are you? I don't know you...." Radditz was staring above Gohan's head. "You're not even dead!" "You should recognize your own nephew! After all, you kidnapped me." Gohan said with more than a hint of anger. "Gohan, calm yourself. Radditz has changed. He is now one of our strongest warriors, along with your grandfather, Bardock." The Supreme Kai looked back towards the still raging battle. "Bardock, Radditz, I was hoping to find you. I want you two to accompany Gohan through the portal. He is going to try and close it for us, and I believe he will need some help." "I will help my grandson, of course. As will Radditz. Say, Gohan, how is my other son?" Bardock said this with a slight bit of humor in his voice as he remembered the first time he met Goku after he sacrificed himself to Cell. "He's still the same old Goku." Gohan thought back to the last time he saw his dad. "He was hurt, though, when he tried to stop that bastard from getting to me and Videl during the wedding. Both him and Vegeta were knocked unconscious." "Hmmmm.... Well, that man must have been very powerful to knock out two saiyens, especially those two." As Bardock said this, the Supreme Kai cut in. "You should all better be going now. I'll join the battle." With that, the Kai ran over and started in on the battle. The trio of saiyens took to the air and started flying towards the portal. From behind them, a shadowy figure crept out from behind the rock he had been hiding behind and smirked. 'Leading those fools to the master might not be as hard as I first thought.' He watched a little longer until the trio had passed through the portal into the demon realm. Then he followed, blasting a tall imposing figure with the familiar spiky hair cut and a goatee into oblivion. With some satisfaction, he stopped and watch as the dead king died again. With that, he entered the portal and was gone. ~~~~ Authors note hope you like it but i figured that was a good place to end it as i wanted to start the whole demon realm thing in a new chapter so yeah.  
  
DONT FORGET TO R&R 


End file.
